Electrocorticograms and/or electroencephalograms are used by physicians to monitor brainwave activity for medical evaluation of a patient. Micro-electrode arrays can be implanted into the brain to record the electrical potentials corresponding to the activity of neurons and neural populations. These recordings can be used to understand how a subject's brain represents different conditions such as external stimuli or movement intention. Brain-machine interfaces may be utilized to decode the signals from the micro-electrode arrays.